confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Gettysburg
The Fall of Gettysburg was known too be the most bloodiest battle in the American Civil War. It was also known too be the first Confederate Victory on Union Soil in which caused the destruction of about 60% Of the Army of the Potomac, and the removing presence of all Union Armies from The Confederate States of America. After the Victor, Confederate Strategies switched too Offense against the Union, leading too the Northern Campaign. Prelude The Civil War at the time of 1861-1863 was being won by the North despite a few tactical Confederate victories. As the Union won one victory after another in the South, the North has almost taken control of the Mississippi river the only target the Union had left to take was Vicksburg Mississippi, but on the 1st of July Confederate general Robert E. Lee decided to invade the North with an army over 71,699 strong. President Abraham Lincoln orders all available Union generals to defend Northern towns so they don’t fall to the South. Lincoln also ordered general McAllen to Defend Washington D.C from Confederate attack. Battle 'July 1-6' On July 1st, 1863, The Confederacy makes a second attempt at Northern Invasion. The 2 armies clashed in a town called Gettysburg, The Confedracy began to recieve the upper hand in the first 2 days of the Battle, with the Union however was pushed back out of Gettysburg to Cemetary Ridge. On the 3rd, day of battle, the Confedaracy launched another counter attack against the Union, but fresh reinforcments saved the Union postions. The Union now recovered, well dug in remained at Cemetary Ridge, until further orders could be recieved. In the brink of defeat General Lee speaks to his forces stating that everything was his fault, but his sorrow is lifted, when General Ewell arrived with urgent news was informed stating that an army of about 25,000 Men, coming in from Virgina, North Carolina, and Florida, in an attempt too aide in the Southern war effort. By Mid Day of July 3rd, Confederate Streangth gre from 48,468, too 73,436. Lee's confidence in recieiving a victory quikly returned, he decided too lead the Union army into a trap, by luring them into the town of Gettysburg, where the reinforcments would come in and crush the remaining 5 cores of the Army of the Potomac. Confederte Artillery fired once again on Cemetary ridge, in an attempt too lure the Union Army towards there lines in an attempt too trick them into heading towards Gettysburg. The Union was however unaware of the Confederacy's sudden boost in reinforcments, and thought that the South was just attempting too keep the North from stopping Lee's withdraw. Bu mid day of July 3rd, Confederate Strangth grew from about 48,468 too 73,436, in which now outnumbered the Union's 70,866. The Union however were unaware of these certain changes and thought that it was just the Confederacy was attempting too weaken cemetary ridge with field artillery. Confederate Artillery, despite having not that much effect against Cemetary ridge, was still causing a fatel blow in Union supply lines. The Confederate reinforcments soon caught weary of Robert E. Lee's knew plan, and were humbly honored too become part of it. General Longstreet ordered the reinforcments too Conferate occupied Semeniary ridge, where they would use Seminary ridge as a Staging area, until the attack could be done. Confederate Artillery continued too shell the Union lines on Cemetary ridge, General Meade, knowing that the Confederacy was not willing too back down, even with the union now outnumbering them, ordered the fresh Union military forward and attack the Artillery. Union Calvary’s struck the Confederate artillery positions to try and stop the South from pounding the Union’s supply lines on Cemetary Ridge. They had almost succeeded but the newly fresh Confederate Infantry arrived storming and overwhelming the northern Calvary’s. During the skirmish with the artillery, Lee put his plan into effect ordering all of the South, too withdraw by dawn too the Town of Gettysburg and establish defenses. By Dawn the Confederacy withdrew from the trees and took up postions inside Gettysburg, in hopes that The Union would come too them. They did, on July 4th, Union cannons shell Gettysburg. Conferedate field artillery, responded back, in hopes of silencing any Union artillery overlooking the town. Robert E. Lee's plan too lore the remaining 5 cores of the Potomac right into Gettysburg than hit phase 1. As the hours past Union Guns fell silent, and the Infantry made an attempt too reclaim Gettysburg. There charge quickly became a slaughter, but the Union managed too breach Confederate Lines, and make into the center of the town on July 5th, 1863. Knowing that his ambush plan was working, Confederate General Long Street than ordered Picketts too starve Union Lines, but these Picketts were later blocked by Col, Chamberlin, of the 20th Main forces. This stalemate, later forced Lee too switch his plan and order the reinforcements in now quickling symbolizing phase 2, realizing that if he did not act soon, they would be slaughtered. In the night of July 5th, the Union reclaimed about 78% Of Gettysburg, but were too exhausted to Press on. General Meade than ordered Hancock too keep on night patrols too make sure that the Confederate side of Gettysburg, dose not attack the Union side. The Slaughter begins in early dawn of July 6th, 1863, when Union Patrols became overwhelmed by a large Confederate Army, in which resulted into the largest battle ever too be taken place inside a small town. The Union now outnumbered were pushed out of Gettysburg, and back into the trees towards Little Round top and the outer hills, where they once retreated in the early days of the Conflict on July 1st-2nd. General Lee, ordered another attack against Little Round Top, but General Hood declines stating that the last time that they attacked that hill they ended up losing half of there man power. Lee this time more confident than he ever was, ordered A.P. Hill's core too Invade Little Round Time, and instead sent Hood too aide Pickett at the Center hills. From the Afternoon, too Dusk, the Confederacy managed too overrun the center hills, but were still stopped at Little Round Top by Col, Chamberlin. As July 6th, came too a close the battle than entered another stalemate, with both armies resting. General Meade and Hancock were discussing serious manners representing the battle, and realized, that they might have too pull more divisions out from the South if they were ever going to save there own country, but other officers of the Union declined knowing that if they pulled divisions out of the south they be backing up a grave yard. Union fired General McCllean than arrived in Gettysburg with reinforcments in which managed to Boast Union moral throughout Gettysburg. McClleans arrival however was never discovered by the Confederacy at the time. By the morning of July 7th, the Union army was now lifted from 65,866 men too about 67,866 men. Despite more spirts lifted among the Ranks, General Meade, knew for a fact that these 67,866 men would not stang a chance against the Confederacy's 73,436. 'July 7th' In the morning of July 7th, the Confederacy pressed on there attacks, this time at Little Round Top. Though several waves were repelled, the Union attempted too use the bayonets like they did on the 2nd, day of the battle, but the Confederacy this time were ready for this, and instead attacked from the flanks, preventing them from even charging. The 20th, Main now completely surrounded, were forced too withdraw from the hill, and up too Big Round Top. General Meade focused about 15% of the Union army at Big Round Top in hope of preventing the hill from falling to the Confederacy. A large attack begins on the hill, when Confederate Artillery, fired agiant the Union soldiers, who were well entrenched int the rocks above. The Confederate forces advanced forward receiving fire from the Unions right flank. Over 2,400 Southern troops died in the charge, but the confederates were coming too fast, and shelling from artillery weakened the union position. The southern charge smashed in to the Union post battering and putting up much of the Union forces into a complete and utter bloodbath. The North was losing the right flank and the left flank was now being over run. The Union’s left flank surrendered to the advancing Confederates, on June 15th, over 14,203 troops were missing, 18,000 were wounded, and 19,000 are dead. The Union Army;s 7 core dropped down too one, reducing about 63% Of the Army of the Potomac into Southern camps. Despite the Confederacy was advancing on all fronts, Union made one last chance too attack and take back Gettysburg, but they were repelled by the Confederacy at Stone Wall junction. The Union now had no other defense against Southern attack. Knowing that Gettysburg was lost, Meade ordered an immediate retreat with Confederate forces pursuing. By the end of July 7th, the Confederacy serged forward in massive numbers and slowly began to regain the grounds that they lost in the last 3 days, in the early stages of the Gettysburg Campaign. 'July 8th' The Union retreated towards Open Hill, a hill top that was wooded and coated with many farm houses. They plan to hold the hill until reinforcements can arrive from the Western theater. The Confederacy began Pickets Charge up the hill receiving furious fire from the Union fortification but were advancing to fast; by jumping many stone walls The Confederacy over whelmed the Unions Southern Line and are now advancing up the hill taking one farm after another. Union batteries shelled the Confederates coming up from the western side. Luckily the western Line managed to hold the western point, but the Confederacy from the south stormed the Union batteries, giving the South a chance to move up. The west defense was crushed, sending the western Union defenders falling back to guard both The Unions Eastern and Northern Lines of defense. The North was now surrounded and could not hold the hill any longer. Union reinforcements that were sent to aid in the defense of Seminary ridges last stronghold were ambushed by Southern snipers and rifle fire while marching on the Baltimore Road. After putting up a large fight against the Southern ambush, The North finally began to retreat to Baltimore. Lee decided to leave Washington D.C for last until they capture the city of Baltimore. The South surged forward with a very swift charge crushing the Eastern Line. The Confederacy now had the Union overrun at the top of the hill where they’ll last line of defense will be. Lincoln received the news that the Rebels were taking much more of Pennsylvania by invading it from other Southern states. City after city was being captured by the Confederacy and the state of Maryland was overwhelmed. Maryland now belonged to the Confederate States of America the final show down was going to take place. If The Union losses Seminary Ridge, the Confederacy will be able to advance towards Baltimore and Philadelphia including Washington D.C. After two days of intense fighting on the Hilltop the Union was cornered and lacking ammunition and food. As of this very point Union troops on the Hilltop worry more about feeding themselves then making war. Finally on the 8th of July the Union's last lines of defense broke sending them fleeing to both Washington D.C, Baltimore, and Philadelphia. Aftermath The victory at Gettysburg later resulted in the destruction of about 6 cores of the Army of the Potomac along with the fall of both Baltimore, and Pennsylvania. Despite Confederate Victory, many Union soldiers launched several attacks too reclaim Gettysburg, but each were repelled, which would later result into an Attack on both Baltimore, and Phildelphia. The war in the North, caused many confusion towards the Union fightingin int he Confederate States Of American in which would later result in the once siege Vicksburg being overrun causing a large Confederate victory against the Union army sldo resulting into the Confederate reclamation of the entire Missippi and the defeat of Grants Army, sending him retreating back North into Kansas. The C.S.A later launched a devestating counter attack against the U.S at Stone Creek destroying the Union advance towards Richmond, as well as pushing them back across the Potomac where they were attacked and literaly destroyed by the Army of Virgina that had invaded Gettysburg. These major victories would later result in all Union Pressence removed from the C.S.A, and the Confedracy switching there strategy from a Defensive campaingn into an offensive one, against the Union. Trivia Category:Battles